


Dream This Night Away

by Spicaa



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Season 9 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicaa/pseuds/Spicaa
Summary: It's been a good evening, and she's happy for it. Even if it doesn't feel completely right.





	Dream This Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Sarah Rafferty's latest pic on instagram. That dress is just so pretty! This little fic has a lot of guessing at what we can expect for season 9 but maybe none of this will actually happen :P Thanks Bia for the inspiration by the way! The song used here is Harvest Moon - and if you wanna look for a good cover of it, I suggest the one by Handsome Ghost. Let me know your thoughts :)

 

Their fingers interlock even as they enter the condo — now not only his, but theirs as well. She's still in the process of moving in, truthfully, but it already feels like home.

 _He_  feels like home.

It may seem silly to be holding hands as they enter their apartment, but she finds it comforting and she's happy that he's the one who reached out for her hand and not the opposite. It's been a good evening — he had suggested a date night, and she hadn't been opposed to the idea, not if she's been home all day since Monday now. And she's grateful he didn't mention work. She's happy he chose one of her favorite restaurants — Per Se — and she felt good when she got ready and put on her new dress and new heels that are kind of killing her feet right now. Funny that a few days home wearing no shoes or only flats for going out are enough to make her a little weak for the heels.

But it's been a good evening, and she's happy for it.

Even if it doesn't feel right.

Harvey puts the counter on the counter and she does the same to her purse. Their hands automatically drift apart as she leans against the counter to take her heels off and he moves towards the decanter in the corner of the living room.

"Drink?" He asks.

Donna nods. "Please."

It's not like she has a lot to do in the morning, anyway.

They had all known Faye Richardson was onto something when she was appointed to go to the firm; they all knew any of them could be the first victim. And deep down Donna had known that was her.  _The_   _weakest_   _link_. It was something else entirely when she got a suspension, though — for not acting professionally. Her work is currently being thoroughly checked, Donna knows, and until that little investigation is done, she will have to stay home. And that's good, kind of; it's given her time to sell her furniture and move all her clothes to Harvey's place and to bring the rest of her things over. But she misses work. And she's  _scared_.

She's scared because her job is on the line, and because all her hard work is coming down to the very thing she's denied and refused for over a decade — sleeping her way to the top. She and Harvey aren't like that, and she hates that people are using what they have against her. Loving Harvey used to be suffocating, a little like drowning but never really underwater. And then it was exhilarating and right and heavenly. Now it's… it's exhilarating and right, only it's seen as wrong and dirty. And they've never been dirty.

She takes the tumbler Harvey offers her and makes her way to the couch, dropping rather unceremoniously on it. She may have spent the day at home — morning pilates, lunch with a friend from theater she hadn't seen in ages, grocery shopping in the afternoon. She kept herself busy with mundane things. Date night was also distracting.

But none of those things were enough, apparently.

She takes a sip from the scotch and watches as Harvey takes off his suit. The curtains are obstructing the view from the New York skyline, and she likes this suddenly, this privacy they have with each other. He winks at her and she smiles back.

"I missed you today," she confesses, because she can't stray away from the subject anymore.

She likes the wall they can have around them now, away from the world. But she knows the world doesn't stop for them. It never had and it never will.

Harvey takes a sip of his drink and nods.

"They're not gonna suspend you for good," he says. "You belong there. Everyone knows that."

She nods at his reassurance, but the anxiety building in her chest doesn't waver. He walks towards her, his palm slowly caressing her cheek and moving to her chin, tilting her head towards him. Hazel eyes meet brown. She's always loved his eyes. Brown is the most underrated color, she thinks; she can drown in them anytime of any day. And lately, they stare at her so softly.  _So_  softly. So much so that sometimes she has to look away not to feel overwhelmed by it. She's been aware of his love for her for years. She's known he truly loves her for months now. But they don't erase a decade of uncertainty, and it overwhelms her.

Not tonight, though. Tonight she feels ready to face his love in an okay way. In a way that she won't melt into a puddle.

Well. Not yet, anyway. The night is still young.

"We're all behind you. We'll all fight for you, if it's necessary," he adds, then smirks. "Even if it's not. Everyone's crazy about you, you know that."

Donna laughs.

"I'm crazy about them too, so it's all good," she replies.

She wriggles her toes against the carpet and leans against the back of the couch, watching as Harvey moves towards his records. She could use some relaxing music right now, and decides against suggesting anything specific, trusting him to know what to choose to fit the somewhat somber mood.

She drinks the rest of the scotch — a true statement to how stressed she feels — before the song starts playing, and when she hears the melody she gives him a look. It's a little too happy for tonight, she thinks. An unusual choice, to say the least. But when the sax joins in, she meets his eyes and knows it's one of his father's covers.

"Harvest Moon?" She asks. "Someone's feeling romantic."

She means to tease him, but Harvey only smiles and makes his way back to her.

"Someone's just in love," he retorts.

Her heart skips a beat. He offers her his hand and she takes it, unable to not do anything he wants when he says things like that. The word love being used so freely. And rightly so. She kisses him softly, and what she thinks is an embrace turns out not to be one — his hand keeps holding hers and his free hand traces the exposed skin of her back. Without her heels she fits right against him, and when he moves his feet she realizes that they're dancing.

She lets out a breath. Slow. Exhilarating. Her hand moves to his shoulder as she molds against him. She touches her nose to the skin of his neck and knows he's grinning because his touch on her back has made the hairs on her arms stand up.

"Well, someone else is in love, too," she says against his shoulder.

She feels his lips touch her temple and closes her eyes.

"Good. That would make my confession kinda silly," he tells her.

They move slowly at first, and then he boldly spins her around during part of the chorus, making her laugh.

"Thanks for tonight," Donna says when she leans back against him. "I know you're working hard to help me. I'm glad you came home early for this."

"Gotta make my girl the priority sometimes."

She pulls away a little, just enough to stare at him.

"Sometimes?"

"Well, you know the girl at work is a top priority," he teases her. "But I thought we could both use some time off of this."

She nods, and this time she spins around on her own volition, choosing to rest her back against his chest. They move slowly. His hands are around her waist and when she feels his lips against her neck she thinks that no one will truly destroy them. Not when they're like this, with one mind and one goal. They've always been so good at winning.

She has so much faith in him.  _So_   _much_.

"You know I'll never let anything bad happen to you," he says against her ear. "Ever."

Donna nods. "I know."

And she does. She's scared, and worried, but she knows he'll do whatever he can to protect her and her job and her life. All the more so now that they're intertwined in every aspect of their lives.

"Because I'm still in love with you," Harvey starts singing. "I wanna see you dance again."

Donna giggles. She can't help it. He spins her around, twirling a little, not entirely in tune with the song. She loves them like this. In their own little world. She moves her hands to his neck and he doesn't get to sing the next verse because she's kissing him.

The outside world might try and get them but she has faith they'll keep winning.


End file.
